Maurice
Maurice is an evil scientist who first appeared in The Filth. He is usually seen with Sydney, his partner in crime. Appearance Maurice has a human head and a cockroach body. He has two yellow eyes with dark bags around them, a mole on his cheek, a slight tan, sharp teeth, black hair, and a mustache. There are three appendages on each side of his body. Personality Maurice is an intelligent and arrogant scientist who loves filth, doesn't care about other people, has a strong ego, and has a desire to become richer. He has a close relationship with Sydney, even though he berates Sydney heavily for making any mistakes. History In The Filth, he collected piles of garbage and radioactive waste in order create and use the Magg-O-Net to create a monster. He lost control of the monster when Four Arms destroyed his remote control, so he fled. In Max to the Max, he and Sydney dug their way into the forest and found Ben. Maurice wanted to duplicate Four Arms to make it easier for them to move underground, but accidentally duplicated Max instead. In Bad Penny, he and Sydney created a helium weapon to steal a bank, but Diamondhead used his abilities to prevent the weapon from taking off. Maurice and Sydney were arrested afterwards. In Bomzobo Lives, he made an brief appearance as a replacement driving instructor. Ben had started to beat him and his partner up afterwards. In Assault on Pancake Palace, Maurice plots with Sydney to secure a lifetime supply of pancakes suitable to create an endless supply of pancake monsters. He is later foiled by Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter. In Half-Sies, Maurice can be seen constantly arguing with Sydney throughout the entirety of the episode, whilst attempting to threaten the mines with explosives, but are soon stopped once again by Four Arms, along with Gwen and Max's teamwork. In Buggin' the Buggs, where he and Sydney are seen seemingly relaxing at the Chrysalen Institute, but are secretly plotting to destroy it - only for them to be stopped by Slapback. In Big Ben 10, Maurice attempts to steal Big Ben, along with Sydney, using his sizing ray, only to be stopped by an enormous Heatblast. In Heads of the Family, Maurice's Head Swapping machine ends up continuously swapping his head with others - before it is later destroyed by Rath, prompting him and Sydney to then flee. Powers and Abilities He posses a genius level intellect, skilled in making many devices and manipulating genetics. He is also able to fly. Weaknesses His small size prevents him from fighting larger opponents. Appearances Season 1 *''The Filth'' (first appearance) *''Max to the Max'' *''Bad Penny'' Season 2 *''Bomzobo Lives'' (cameo) *''Assault on Pancake Palace'' *''Half-Sies'' Season 3 *''Buggin' the Buggs'' *''Big Ben 10'' *''Heads of the Family'' Season 4 *''Ben in Rome, Part 1: A Slice of Life'' *''Ben in Rome, Part 2: The Bee's Knees'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reboot Characters Category:Reboot Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Villains Category:Human Males Category:Hybrids Category:Bugs